The present invention relates to a prosthetic implant device, and more particularly to such implants including textured surfaces. This invention is particularly suitable for use as a patellar prosthesis or a tibial prosthesis, although it is not limited thereto.
Heretofore, various types of textured surfaces have been incorporated into prosthetic implants. Implants are often affixed into bone with a grouting material, such as a polymeric bone cement. In such cases, various types of texturing of the fixation surfaces of implants have been utilized to enhance the bond or securing between the bone cement and the prosthesis.
Various types of textured or grooved surfaces have been utilized on implants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,742 to Averill et al. discloses a knee implant with serrations 32 on the undersurface. U.S. Pat. 3,816,855 to Saleh discloses a knee having short studs 14 on the femoral component and dovetail grooves extending laterally and longitudinally on the undersurface of the tibial component. U.S. Pat. 3,869,731 to Waugh et al. discloses a tibial component of a knee having a lower surface which is generally flat but is formed with two groups of curved rings or ridges 32, 34. U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,866 to Upshaw et al. discloses a knee in which the femoral component includes a serrated face 30 and the tibial component includes serrations 39 and 39' wherein the serrations are provided in a uniform pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,439 to Gold et al. discloses a knee with cement receiving grooves 44 and niches 46 and 48 in the femoral component and grooves 84 in the tibial component. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,473 to Bloebaum discloses a knee having femoral and tibial components which include base surfaces which are subdivided by a grid of channels 30 and 40, respectively, which intersect at right angles in a pattern with each channel continuing uninterrupted to a side margin of the component. The channels thus bound a plurality of raised attachment zones. U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,039 to Horber discloses a tibial component with ribs disposed in concentric rings with radially disposed slots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,767 to Lacey discloses a tibial component for a knee which includes an extending fin arrangement and a waffle patterned texture on the underside of the component.